The Feline Spartan
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: Yes, this is my second Halo story. But mostly centered around the Master Chief and Jinx, my feline OC. She has her own interesting backstory that will be revealed throughout the entire story in various chapters and she will stay by the Chief's side along with Cortana. And this is my OC story. Thanks to someone who suggested I put it up.
1. Chapter 1

It was after Reach fell that there was a mission for the Master Chief. To find a little girl of 6 somewhere out on the reaches of her own home planet of Luna which when the seasons changed, it felt like one of the Halo rings.

Her name was Jinx and she was found at the temple. She willingly took the Chief's hand while her voice danced a bit in his head asking,"Am I needed to become a Spartan Master Chief?" as she tilted her head back and looked into the golden visor.

Of course, her eyes were of the purest gold and her mane of the purest silver as well and she had been given her answer as a pelican arrived to pick them up. Since she was an only child without any known family, she began her training.

As she and the others grew, she kept her team inspired till most had died from the augmentations that were implanted by surgery and she survived just like the Chief did. However, her ears are like those of a cat and she knew that she had to be honest with Dr. Hasley about her parentage.

Jinx told her the truth."My parents were the feline mystics known as Simon and Louisa Dr. But they both died when I was just 4 years old. Since the Chief brought me into the Spartan program, I knew that this will become my new family." And since her parents were both humanoid felines, so was she and her fur is blacker than pitch and ever blacker than the blackest night.

But, aside from her legs being like those of an actual cat, she has the eyes of purest gold and mane of purest silver had offset her own armor colors of russet gold and black as well.

But it was also her helmet which attracted attention as well because it had to be taken into account her ears and her nose were feline in nature. But, this will follow Jinx's story since she is the only feline who ever became a Spartan.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jinx had been augmented and had survived it, she then met her team mates, Lukas and Miranda. Both are twins and it's hard to tell the two of them apart, but she has their scents and their voices in her memory banks for the future.

They were surprised to be working with the first and only feline spartan ever made and augmented as well. She hissed whenever she was pissed about something though.

They were confused when the Chief told them to trust her when darkness fell because they would be doing nightly recon for the base that they were stationed at. One of her team mates, Miranda asked her,"Jinx, what's your story for being augmented and trained to be a spartan? It seems odd that your family would have wanted this for you."

Jinx sighed as she answered,"I never truly knew my parents. But from what I've understood, when I was selected, it was because of the agreement my mother had with the Master Chief. I still don't know what that agreement was about, but she, along with my father trusted him and Dr. Halsey. We were also one of the few clans related to jaguars and shifters who took on their form at night to hunt for food. But, instead of changing back and forth, we are pretty much human with long tails, great eyesight, perfect hearing and the ability to see without a lot of light at night. Because we are one of the big cats."

They nodded in understanding, hoping to find out more about their feline friend as time goes by. But, Jinx is also hoping to find out more about her past as she and her team become amazing friends.

They had gotten started when she felt the presence of another feline, but couldn't identify who it was, and whether they were male or female. But one thing is for certain, this feline will be an aide to them.

She and her friends knew that they were being followed when Miranda called out to their unseen companion,"You can come out now. We won't hurt you. and I believe that you already know that Jinx is one of your own people, even if she's a different kind of big cat."

The tiger emerged agreeing with her statement replying,"That I do know Spartan. But what interests me is how she became a spartan in the first place? Why was it her and not one pf the humans who lived with us peacefully in the villages and the temples where they came to have prayers with us?"

She replied with,"It's rather simple really. The Master Chief had met my parents when I was very young, just about 2 to 3 months old and he had made them a promise to have me trained, go through the surgeries and all those damned augmentations because they were slowly dying of some unknown disease."

The other nodded in understanding when she had said,"Oh, and before I even fucking forget, my name is Demeter. And my parents have trained me to become the next leader of our clans if you ever wish to rejoin us Jinx. But, otherwise, be well my friends and remember, you have a friend in the tiger clan." And she disappeared into the night. After their conversation with Demeter, they settled down for the night, hoping to pick up the trail early the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinx's tail was flicking while a fire was made and some food prepared while she stood watch in a crouch on a rock not far from where the twins were sitting and talking. When the food was ready, Lukas called her down from her perch and she moved with the grace of a very big feline and began mildly purring when she picked up on something that they didn't catch.

It was a noise that was made by a grunt and she went after it herself and managed to pounce upon the little creature, killing it with her very sharp claws, cutting deep into the thing's jugular as she pounced. She went back to the campfire when Lukas asked her,"What happened Jinx? It sounded like you were on a rather small rat or something like it."

She answered him saying,"It was actually a damned grunt scout who thought this area was vacant but I pounced on him and cut into his damned jugular myself with both my teeth and my claws."

The twins exchanged worried looks, but they both knew that she was the best one for keeping the night watches while one of them would bring her some coffee to drink and talk with her to see if there's anything gone amiss.

As the night wore on, there was nothing more than the one dead grunt that Jinx killed. But, there were times when she thought that she heard a voice on the wind, calling her name from years gone.

The next morning found them moving on when she opted to remain behind because she knew that she could catch up with them later on that day and she did so after doing a bit of recon herself.

But, since she also has her very long black furred tail to help her keep her balance, she knew that she could keep moving upon the rooftops if she needed to keep well above any enemies.

She kept on moving, using the damned rooftops if she needed to and keeping away from larger groups of coveanent as well. She rejoined her friends the next day and they went to work trying to find the best route to do their mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Jinx always knew that she was different from everyone else in the entire damned UNSC and she was fucking damned proud of it too. but, as for her twin teammates, they both knew that they preferred working with her because of her primary lineage before she became a hell of a fucking Spartan and a sister to them too.

But, as far as Jinx knew, she was the only feline Spartan within the whole fucking program. And no one could or even fucking would argue with her on the damned moot point too.

One night, she was sitting, simply looking at the stars when her team mates opted to join her for a change and they began talking as alcohol was being drunk and passed around while they also drank water and had snacks as well.

Eventually, Luke and Miranda learned just a little bit more of her lineage at least and where she used to call home before being recruited for the Spartan program. But beyond that, even Jinx didn't even know all that much about her own past before becoming the first ever Feline Spartan.

Besides, no one ever really knew where or even how her parents had died before she ever became the first known Feline Spartan ever known to the UNSC and ONI.

But, Jinx knew that she had to eventually find that out further on down the road where no body even knows her name or the names of her squad mates. And, as far as anyone really ever truly knew, she remained loyal to both the damned UNSC and her family's clan as a member of both groups and no one ever fucking argued with her about it.

She had to go back to where she was born, but to do that, she and her squad mates, Luke and Miranda agreed to go with her and help her learn more because, as everyone knows, Spartans are one man armies all on their own or when working together, a squad of marines without them arriving to help.


End file.
